I Could Fall In Love
by Courtney-chan
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far FAR away, a prince and a princess met... Too bad they're not your ordinary royalty! Join Mylene, Basara, and the cast of Macross 7 in a fairy tale like no other.
1. Part 1

_______________________________________________   
  
Macross 7 fanfic:   
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a fan! Standard Disclaimers apply!   
_______________________________________________  
  
I Could Fall In Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
part 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The very earth shook beneath the Macross Castle. Yelling and the clang of   
metal sounded through the otherwise pleasant spring air. Servants as well as knights  
scrambled around the moat gates frantic to protect the lives of their Queen and fair   
Princess. Each knew what consequence would await if anything happened while King Maximillian  
was away.  
  
Queen Milia was not oblivious to the commotion. She rose from her throne causing  
the cluster of maids about her to fall to their knees in fear. "What is the meaning  
of all this?" came her strong, booming voice.  
  
A timid black-haired girl spoke, her eyes never leaving the marble floor of the throne-room.  
"I'm not sure your highness, but it sounds as if a dragon is nearby."  
  
Her-highness studied the girl carefully. "Dragon?"  
  
"Yes," She nodded, trembling under the scrutiny of her-majesty's gaze. "But I believe that  
Sir Gamlin has it under control."  
  
At that the women breathed a sigh of relief. Even Queen Milia returned to her seat trusting   
the competence of her most gallant and brave knight.  
  
*********  
  
"What a blue sky!" exclaimed the son of King Lovelock. The sky was never so clear in   
Valkiria, and Prince Basara rarely had the luxury of seeing his kingdom bathed in   
glorious sunlight.   
  
His advisor followed closely, careful not to lag behind the young rogue. He knew how   
difficult persuading the Prince could be ... especially where social gatherings were   
concerned; and tonight, his highness Basara was due to attend the celebration at the Macross  
Castle... "Your Majesty." He began.  
  
The Prince slowed the pace. "What is it Gigil?"  
  
The advisor eyed him evenly. "Have you chosen your attire for this evening?"  
  
The Prince grinned. "Gigil, if you are inferring that I accompany mother and father to that   
meaningless feast, you've got another thing coming."  
  
Gigil cleared his throat. "Your Majesty. It would be in your best interest to attend the   
ball tonight."  
  
"And Why is that so?" His tone was calm, yet tinged with the defiance that often characterized   
his speech. "You are forgetting about our agreement."  
  
Gigil sighed. "That can't be helped. The fact is that your parents have made careful   
arrangements for you. In fact..." Gigil intimated, his voice lowering to a near whisper.  
"There is talk of your future bride."  
  
At that, the prince laughed, his golden eyes glazed over in amusement. "Bride?" He paused  
beside a tree to collect himself. "Gigil, you've got to be kidding."  
  
*********  
  
"Beautiful!" The maids beamed proudly at their handiwork. "You look wonderful Princess!"   
  
Even that was an understatement. Mylene's long pink hair flowed in waves kissing the base   
of her lovely white satin gown. It was indeed a heavenly sight.   
  
The princess touched a hand to the silver necklace generously studded with diamonds and red   
rubies. The light hit it so that it reflected colors on her milky white bosom. "I can't  
believe mama gave me the crown jewels."  
  
The nursemaid stepped forward. "Queen Milia wants to make sure that King Lovelock's son   
is smitten."  
  
Mylene arched a fine eyebrow. "Who is this son?"  
  
"His highness Basara."  
  
The princess touched a hand to her earrings. "I've never heard of him."  
  
The maids began giggle. The youngest one named Miho stepped forwards. "But your excellency,  
Prince Basara is the handsomest man in the kingdom."  
  
Mylene turned to face her. "The handsomest man is he? I'll decide by how handsome his   
gifts are."  
  
*********  
  
The advisor's face lost color. This was hardly the response he expected.   
::Any normal prince would at least inquire about the dowry?!?:: Gigil cleared his throat.  
"Your majesty, this princess is the fairest in this kingdom and the next over... Her voice   
I hear, is sweeter than the swallow's ... not to mention, she has an awesome dowry. You should  
be more enthusiastic about your blessings."   
  
Basara sighed. "You will never understand my situation." He held the older man's shoulders   
gently. "My only love is music."   
  
Gigil's sunken eyes quickly flickered with disturbance. "Think Prince. You are only 24.  
When you become King, you can hire all the troubadours and songsters in Valkiria!"  
  
Basara shook his head. "I don't want to just listen and watch. I want to play... I want to  
sing and write. Only that will make me happy." He released Gigil. "And besides, I have a   
performance tonight."  
  
Gigil's eyes widened. "You don't mean that you're performing with those commoners!"  
  
Basara nodded. "Yes, And don't try to stop me."  
  
Gigil gaped as he studied the eyes, and unruly nature of the prince's brown hair.   
:: Willful, stubborn, and stupid.::   
  
*********  
  
Gamlin entered his palace chambers. Removing his shirt of mail, he eyed his armor. It was  
stained with the green bile and blood of the newly slain dragon. This was his 15th dragon.   
One more, and he might be inducted into the Starry Knights. His eyes glistened ::then maybe  
i'll be worthy of Princess Mylene's hand.:: His heartbeat quickened. He had been in love with  
the princess for some time. Everything about her was perfect. Her voice... Her lips... Her   
lovely soft hair that begged to be... He shook his head before heading towards the bath. The   
princess was too rich and beautiful to ever want a mere knight. He hadn't the land nor respect  
to deserve her love and attentions. But he had been invited to the feast... Maybe the Queen  
wanted to reward him for his bravery thus far? Perhaps she would promise him Mylene, and all   
the riches in the kingdom. Maybe tonight was his chance to be recognized.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
1. I got the title from that Selena song... I love that song!  
2. I actually had this idea for a while now. It wasn't fully developed but I just sat down   
and started typing, and this is what i came up with. I hope you like.  
Ja!  
~Courtney-chan 


	2. Part 2

_______________________________________________   
  
Macross 7 fanfic:   
Disclaimer: I obviously didn't make Macross 7. I'm just a fan! Standard Disclaimers apply!   
_______________________________________________  
  
I Could Fall In Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
part 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You need to have a talk with your son. He can't always do as he pleases."  
  
Ray laughed heartily, his royal mustache tickling the sides of his face. "So now he's my   
son?"  
  
Akiko nodded, her crown moving a bit to the left. "With all of that obstinance, it's a  
miracle how you two get along. He takes after your side of the family." At that, the   
carriage came to screeching halt.  
  
Akkiko sighed. "I guess we've arrived. What do we say Ray? They're expecting Basara?!?"  
  
"Why do you worry so woman?" He touched a hand to her shoulder. "What else do we say but   
the truth." With that he placed a kiss on her pouting lips.  
  
*********  
  
The King and Queen sat side by side in their lavishly decorated throne room. The air  
was crisp with the perfume of visiting Ladies and the spice of roasted hams.  
  
Queen Milia spoke to her king for the first time in months. "How was your journey dear?"  
  
Maximillian grinned, his eyes alight with love and bottled laughter. "Not as exciting as  
your time here I presume?"  
  
She touched a hand to his white knuckle. "There was another dragon. If it wasn't for   
Gamlin we might have all been eaten."  
  
Maximillian nodded. "He's a fine knight indeed-- my best one. He is the son you never   
gave me."  
  
Milia arched an eyebrow. "Do my daughters and I upset you?"  
  
He laughed. "Not in any new way."  
  
"In any case, it is possible for Gamlin to become our son." Intimated Milia.  
  
King Maximillian's eyes widened. "Adoption?"  
  
"No, not that! Why not give him one of our daughters. You know, a reward for his bravery."  
  
He touched a hand to his chin. "Does he want to marry? He's an adventurous knight, why  
would I burden him with a woman?"  
  
The Queen nearly popped a vein. "I will ignore that last comment. Have you seen the way he  
looks at Emilia?"  
  
The King's eyes widened. "They're in love?"  
  
Queen Milia nodded. "I'm almost certain that there is something between them."  
  
Max furrowed his brow. "I thought that he had a thing for Mylene... Who would have  
thought? Now we can have a dual-engagement!"  
  
Queen Milia nodded. "Let us find Gamlin's father and make the arrangements."  
  
King Max clapped his hands together. "What a splendid idea!"  
  
Just then, an advisor appeared. "Your highness, King Ray and Queen Akiko of Valkiria   
have arrived."  
  
*********  
  
Bobby averted his gaze from the horses to his companion. "Basara, did you bring your lute?"   
  
"What kind of question is that?" The prince adjusted his leather tunic as he spoke. "Do   
your clothes fit?"  
  
Bobby grinned. "Of course! We look like kings in these garments." A loud banging sounded  
from the back of the carriage. "Oh yes, and Veffidas looks like a queen."  
  
Basara tuned his instrument. "So where are we performing?"  
  
"You'll be proud of me when you see this place. It's so beautiful--"  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." Basara interrupted.  
  
Bobby frowned, his silvery hair blowing in the night wind. "You royalty are so impatient.  
You'll see when we get there. It's only one town away."  
  
*********  
  
All were gathered around the banquet hall waiting patiently for the princess to emerge-- All  
except King and Queen Jenius that is. Those two made busy sealing the fates of their eldest   
and youngest daughters. In the document room not too far away, a thousand candles flickered   
like fireflies.   
  
King Maximillian began to unravel a roll of parchment as he addressed Lord Kinryuu,   
father of Sir Gamlin. "Your son is a fine knight-- in fact, he is the finest in all the  
kingdom."  
  
The bald man bowed humbly. "Oh no your majesty, you are too kind to my family. We are not  
deserving of your praise."  
  
Max shook his head, causing the candlelight to bounce off of his coal-black hair. "No! A  
fine knight such as your son is deserving of my praise as well as the hand of one of my  
daughters."  
  
Lord Kinryuu's eyes widened. "A princess?"  
  
King Maximillian nodded. "If you are thinking of declining my offer, remember that I will  
offer Emilia's dowry to your son in addition to a position in the Starry Knights."  
  
Tears formed in the larger man's eyes. "I am sure that my son will be pleased."  
  
****In another part of the castle****  
  
"I'm pleased that my Mylene will belong to such a fine family."  
  
Queen Akiko blushed. "It is our son who is lucky. To be betrothed to such a fine princess  
is an honor like no other."  
  
His highness Ray nodded. "Indeed, if your daughter is half as beautiful as you Queen Milia,   
our son will be the happiest man in Valkiria."  
  
Milia laughed in delight. "Oh! The princess is due any moment now..." Her eyes darted  
across the room, finally lighting on a distant object. "In fact, here she is now."   
  
The sea of humans parted as Sir Gamlin escorted Mylene through the crystal-studded  
entranceway. All eyes turned to the princess who seemed to glow as she flowed towards the  
center of the room. With undulating, graceful steps she walked. And with subtle, sparkly  
motions, she waved to various guests.   
  
Even Milia was impressed by her poise. She smiled to herself before returning her attentions  
to her guests. "So, Where's your son the Prince?"  
  
*********  
  
"Are we performing here?" Questioned Basara.  
  
Bobby tied the horses to a wooden beam. "Isn't it amazing. I have arranged for us to perform   
at the Macross Castle."  
  
The Prince searched Bobby's face for a smirk, a grin-- anything to indicate that this was  
foul humor and that they were performing someplace else. Finding no such hint, he  
sighed and began tightening the strings of his lute-- sighing because he knew that it was   
going to be a long night.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
1. Not much to say... Just stay tuned for the next part ok? ^_^  
  
Ja!  
~Courtney-chan 


End file.
